1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spatial light modulation element manufacturing method, a spatial light modulation element, a spatial light modulator, and an exposure apparatus.
2. Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-101467, for example, there are spatial light modulation elements that are manufactured using lithography techniques, wherein a mirror supported by a torsion hinge is driven by electrostatic force to form a pattern in an irradiation light beam.
The spatial light modulation element is exposed to intense light, and therefore the characteristics of the spatial light modulation element are easily changed. Furthermore, a spatial light modulator experiences a performance from when the reflective film deteriorates during use after completion of the manufacturing process. Therefore, the spatial light modulator has an effectively short lifespan.